


In Which Rose Doesn't Get Drunk and Stand Up Kanaya

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: </p><p>"Rosemary fic idea: rose asks kanaya out with a written letter instead of the whole "getting drunk and standing kanaya up" fiasco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rose Doesn't Get Drunk and Stand Up Kanaya

At first, you had felt that the past couple days had been a little awkward and quite lonely, seeing as Rose had limited her interactions with you for an unspoken reason. You had decided that it was really none of your business and if Rose was troubled with something, she would come to you for guidance if she truly wanted it. When a couple of days became a week and then two, you genuinely began to get worried about her absence; it was unlike her to act so skittish, but when you brought up your concerns to her stoic brother, you were met with stifled laughter and drawn out metaphors that lost you the second they started. 

Seeing as you barely saw Rose in the library anymore, you elected to stay in your respite block and wait for her, hoping still that she would reach out to you if she thought it was necessary. Reading had occupied your time for only so long - all the personal books you possessed had already been read over more times than you could count - and sewing proved to be more of a frustration than anything else. The only person you really made outfits for was Rose and you felt conflicted making any clothing when in such anxious mindset, so you ended up idly moving around your block and attempting to find amusement in things as doltish as wiggling your toes.

The temptation to give in and find her yourself was close to overwhelming you up until you could acutely hear the sound of footsteps down the corridor - it could be anyone from the grotesque clown that lived in the vents or the ridiculous Mayor that ran a fairly successful community of cans, but you were still hopeful that Rose would be the one to knock on your door. You jumped from your spot on the floor and watched the small line of the light that filtered beneath the door, taking a deep breath when you saw the shadow of someone's legs appear. The pause that followed felt far longer than it actually was; hours passed within a minute until a few fingers came into view, ones that slid a petite letter onto your floor. Not a moment later, the shadows of feet disappeared and you could hear the sound of speedy footsteps disappear as they made their way down the hallway.

Raising your brow and feeling quite skeptical, you wandered over to where the small envelope laid on your floor and paused before picking it up, recognizing the fancifully signed RL on the back as Rose's signature.

Wasting no time, you ripped open the letter, grabbing the parchment inside and scanning over it hastily.

> Dear Kanaya,
> 
> I can imagine that you're probably curious as to why I have been undeniably avoiding you as of late. To be frank, honesty comes easier when writing, but I'm going to try and make this sound as respectable as I possibly can given the information you'll be reading in the next few paragraphs.

Blinking a few times before continuing to read, you try to imagine what kind of untold secrets could paint Rose in a discourteous light. There were already plenty of things you knew about her that you were certain no one else knew and you still found her lovely in every aspect. Sighing, you look back down to the purple ink and continue to read.

> Admittedly, I have a growing interest in troll romance. I know we have shared some interesting cultural tidbits before, but this is a topic we have both declared taboo without even saying anything to one another about it. But, I would like to change that, if you would be interested in teaching me. 
> 
> Kanaya, I want you to teach my _everything_. All the quadrants. 
> 
> I want you to share your spades, your diamonds, your clubs...
> 
> And your hearts. 
> 
> I want you.

You almost drop the letter.

> I'm putting this under your door because I'm too nervous to say these things to you directly. Hopefully, this letter won't give you as much embarrassment as it gave me.
> 
> From, Rose

Walking away from your door and to your bed, you grab a sewing needle from your desk and kneel on top of your alchemized mattress, carefully pinning the piece of paper to the fabric that drapes from the ceiling to the wall. Smiling fondly at it for a moment, you briefly consider writing a letter back to her, but instead decide that it would probably be better to meet her in person.

\---

As it would turn out, Rose continued to be just as elusive as she was before. Neither in her block or the library, you spent over an hour searching for her in the entirety of Can Town - which now spread across what felt to be half the meteor - until you found her at the intersection of _#Swaggy2Dope_ Drive and _#SW4GGY2DOP3_ Avenue. With her head hung long and her hands apparently busy writing various numbers on individual cans, you were quite surprised to see her in such a state - the content of the letter appeared to be even more severely embarrassing to her than you would have thought imaginable, though you had honestly found it quite endearing in contrast to embarrassing.

"Hello, Rose," you smiled, carefully stepping between the cans and the chalk streets to reach her. She jumps, which makes you jump, and she drops both her pen and the can of food, gasping and turning a shade of red that challenges her namesake. You barely hear her greeting as you approach, her head swinging low as she hides her face and picks up her utilities again. Carefully shoving some of the buildings out of the way and ignoring the way the cans noisily roll across the floor, you sit close to her and feel elated when she leans against you; only then does it dawn on you that you've missed Rose terribly in her absence.

Gulping, Rose looks up at you and you wonder how warm her face can feel when it's that red. "You read my letter, yes?" her words come out fast and she breaks eye contact halfway through her sentence, frowning as if she was parched and looking awfully adorable for someone who has slain monsters with sewing needles.

"Of course," you say, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

Covering her eyes and laughing softly, Rose leans up and kisses your properly. With both of you grinning, it feels just a little bit awkward, but you couldn't care less about that; however, you do care when Rose moves away and then promptly falls backwards, landing on section of Can Town that sends all the building material flying around her. "Fuck," she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> wow rose that was gay


End file.
